15 pasos
by Lichib
Summary: "Eran apenas quince pasos, y una distancia infinita." -OneShot .:Dramione:.- Traducción de la historia "15 passos", originalmente creada por Deh Malfoy.


**Disclaimer: **Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen. Y de hecho, la historia tampoco. La historia es de la usuaria Deh Malfoy, yo sólo soy una humilde usuaria que gustó mucho de su fic y quiso traducirlo al español, para compartirlo con ustedes.

**Summary: "**Eran apenas quince pasos, y una distancia infinita." -OneShot .:Dramione:.- Traducción de la historia "15 passos", originalmente creada por Deh Malfoy.

**Advertencia:** Es una historia _**angst**_, así que no esperen finales felices. (Si quieren leer la historia original, por fas visiten su profile)

Desde ya disculpen algunos errores de coherencia y de gramática que pueda haber cometido, pero es el primer fic que traduzco. Este fic me cautivó desde el primer paso, y espero que tenga el mismo efecto en ustedes. Es realmente bueno.

_E pra Deh Malfoy, eu só quero te agradecer a permissão para traduzir tua fic. Muito obrigada =)! Espero que vc goste dela, ou pelo menos, tente._

_Bjos._

* * *

**15 pasos**

_"Hay mucha distancia entre el puñal de un asesino_

_y el pecho de un hombre honrado"_

- "15 pasos, Malfoy, tienes 15 pasos para impedírmelo."

- "¿Impedir qué?"

- "Sacarte de mi vida."

**1° paso.**

Desprecio. Malfoy despreciaba todo lo que venía de ella. Ella era irritante, estudiaba demasiado, amiga de Potter, enamorada de Weasley. Sangresucia, sangresucia, sangresucia.

**2° paso.**

No tenía sentido. Un día observaba las copas de los árboles, eran verdes y monótonas, entonces venía el sol y un millón y medio de tonos verdes- unos más amarillos, otros tan oscuros- surgían. Aquello le encantaba. Un día ella observó a Draco por medio segundo más de lo que debería- su gran error- y lo que era sombra se convirtió en luz, y la piel blanca de Malfoy se tornó en una pintura, donde habían matices tan claros como la luz, otros tan oscuros como la propia sombra- lo más impresionante eran los colores que habían en su piel, habían reflejos verdes, morados, amarillos y rojos, como si fuese capaz de absorber todos los colores existentes. Había tanto color donde ella nunca había visto ninguno.

**3° paso.**

Era un hecho que ella lo observaba. Malfoy tenía la certeza de que Granger lo deseaba, sus pupilas se dilataban, y desde cierto día en que ella llevaba observándolo por tanto tiempo, se volvió más cercana, no se hablaban, pero ella parecía estar más presente. Intrigante.

**4° paso.**

Estaba Ron, siempre estaría. Siempre estarían los abrazos de Ron, los ojos de un azul tan calmo, las incontables pecas, las incontables risas. Sería un error no llamar a eso amor. Y él la esperaba más allá de esa puerta, y Hermione sabía que tenía que continuar, porque ciertas cosas no pueden cambiar; como el amor absoluto que sentía por Ron.

**5° paso.**

Por supuesto que quería detenerla. Por supuesto que Draco quería verla a los ojos apagados y decirle que no se fuera. Al diablo con que lo correcto era que ella continuara andando, a él nunca le importó lo correcto. Prefería lo errado, pero sus pies estaban pegados al suelo y Granger no miraba para atrás. Y eso le recordaba a Draco que Hermione era _así,_ orgullosa, racional, metódica. _Correcta._ Y eso le recordaba su interés por ella, porque si Hermione fuese menos _Granger,_ él jamás la habría notado, pero la forma en que ella parecía presente, sus cortas miradas, su vida en la biblioteca... Él estaba tan aburrido, y Granger estaba allí de una forma tan cercana.

**6° paso.**

Hermione no sabía bien cuándo Draco comenzó a responderle las miradas. Sólo sabía que él, de repente, respondía, y eso hacía que quisiera parar el tiempo, le hacía pensar en tonterías, tales como cómo sería un beso de Malfoy, la textura de su piel, todo.

Sólo que los ojos de Malfoy no eran como su piel- blanca y llena de colores invisibles- eran grises. No cambiaban de color, ni al sol, ni a la sombra. Un millón y medio de matices casi iguales. Eso le desinteresaba, porque le hacía pensar que no combinaba con Draco, unos ojos tan grises, no si él no estuviera tan lleno de colores como ella imaginaba.

**7° paso.**

Era sólo Granger, la _impura_ Granger_. _Entonces ¿por qué sentía una vergüenza tan grande en acercarse y besarla, como planeaba? Por Merlín, él estaba en aquella biblioteca hacía tanto tiempo, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era levantarse y besarla, porque era obvio que ella no reclamaría, y si reclamaba, a él no le importaría. _Sí importaría, sí._ Porque tenía miedo de recibir un _no _en respuesta, y darse cuenta de que cualquier mirada que ella le lanzara no fuera nada más que su imaginación.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 pasos. Contados mentalmente para recordar la distancia infinita entre él y Granger. Esa distancia que fue rota por él, no cuando caminó, sino cuando la enfrentó, y la besó sin decir nada. Draco sintió que todo aquel miedo de un _no_ fue inútil, porque ella no dijo que no, ella lo besaba: decía que sí.

**8° paso.**

Hermione sabía que ellos no podían haber empezado algo. Porque cuando Malfoy la besó, tan repentinamente y de forma tan directa, con tanta certeza, ella sintió tantas cosas que no debía sentir. Era algo nuevo; Ron nunca la besaría de aquella manera, Ron nunca sería tan directo, tan fuerte. Ron jamás conseguiría copiar la mirada de Malfoy cuando se encontraban a milímetros el uno del otro, esperando respuestas mutuas que nunca acudirían.

En medio de todas aquellas miradas, ella encontró algunos micro-matices marrones. Sonrió porque sólo ella sabía lo que significaban aquellas sombras tan pequeñas- era la existencia de algo más en Draco Malfoy. Y Malfoy sonrió también. No por cualquier motivo que lo hiciese sonreír, sino porque ver a Granger sonriendo tan cerca de él le hacía querer sonreír también.

**9° paso.**

Malfoy nunca planearía aquello. Nunca planearía seguir a Granger, empujarla a algún armario, a algún aula vacía y besarla, besarla, besarla. Ninguna de las tantas veces en que lo hizo había planeado.

Ni menos pensó que ella le correspondería todas las veces como lo había hecho. La peor parte de eso eran las despedidas.

Porque, cielos, él siempre tendría aquella marca en su brazo izquierdo, ella siempre sería una _sangresucia._ Siempre. Y cada vez que se despedían, se sentían obligados a decir para siempre, como si fuera la última vez que fuesen a verse, porque, si alguien los descubriera, lo sería. Y había muchas otras cosas que impedían una supuesta realidad en que podrían quedarse juntos. Malfoy tenía a Astoria. Granger tenía a Ron. Ellos no podían tenerse el uno al otro, ni siquiera estaba en discusión. El destino los obligaba a seguir un orden. Triste.

Sólo que Draco dio un paso en dirección a Granger.

_Entonces el mundo se paró._

Sólo que Draco sintió su corazón atrapado y ahogado.

_El mundo seguía inmóvil._

Sólo que Draco reculó el tímido paso que dio. Cobarde.

_El mundo volvió a girar, como siempre._

**10° paso.**

Era ella quien unía todo. Era ella quien equilibraba el heroísmo maníaco de Harry con la forma rústica en que Ron hablaba de sentimientos. No era arrogante decir que ellos no existían sin ella. Porque ellos no existían, ni Ginny, ni ningún otro Weasley. Dios, ella estaba obligada a permanecer con ellos, si no todo se vendría abajo. Sin ella, Ginny explotaría de celos cada vez que Harry se hiciera el héroe con cualquier otra que no fuese ella. Sin ella, Ron sería grosero y rudo para siempre, tal vez hasta soltero. Sin ella, Molly no tendría con quién compartir sus dramas de madre, y Arthur no tendría a quién preguntar sus dudas sobre carros.

¿Cómo alguien _no_ podría entender su esencialidad en la familia Weasley, de la cual Harry ya se consideraba parte? Elegido aquel camino, ahora tenía que seguirlo hasta el final, porque el Destino la obligaba.

Ese maldito Destino que no le dejaba amar ni quedarse con otra persona; que le obligaba a avergonzarse y sentir la consciencia sucia cuando encontraba los ojos de Ron sonriéndole. Sentía tanta rabia. Siempre se creyó una criatura libre, y ahora era una esclava del Destino.

Obligada a seguir sus órdenes, como por ejemplo, dar aquellos quince pasos, ir hasta Ron y decirle _sí, _aceptar aquella alianza y casarse con él. Si al menos Draco la detuviera, ella mandaría al Destino al infierno, y se quedaría con él.

Y, por una milésima de segundo, Hermione dejó de caminar.

_El mundo se paró nuevamente_

Y, por una milésima de segundo, Hermione esperó la mano de Draco en su hombro.

_Al mundo le gustaría quedarse quieto, para siempre_

Y, por una milésima de segundo, Hermione pensó oír a Draco diciendo que parara. Sin embargo, no oyó nada.

_El mundo, triste, volvió a girar_

**11° paso.**

Deseó no ser Draco Malfoy. Deseó ser un estúpido más de Gryffindor sólo para tener el coraje de pararla y decirle que todos aquellos besos y todos aquellos momentos no podían dejar de suceder. Ella siempre sería la sabelotodo ¿no? ¿Cuál era lo complicado en saber que él la amaba?

¿Por qué aquella no podía ser una de esas innumerables despedidas que tenían, en las cuales ellos volverían, sedientos uno de otro en pocas horas? ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan Gryffindor y tan leal? Era sólo Weasley. ¿No podía traicionar a ese pelirrojo de mierda?

Por supuesto que a Draco no le gustaría ser eternamente _el otro._ Pero, dolía menos ser el otro a no tenerla nunca. Merlín, ¿cuándo llegó a enamorarse? ¿Cuándo, en medio de todos aquellos besos y en medio de todas aquellas miradas, castañas y comunes, él se enamoró? Se supone que no debería haber sido así. _No debería._ Era sólo para entretenerse, hasta que se aburriera de ella y todo acabara.

Todo acababa. Hasta aquella maldita guerra acabó, hasta su deseo de limpiar el nombre Malfoy acabó. El único deseo que él tenía era despertar y ver esos ojos avellana- antes, tan apagados- y ver sus rizos demasiado enmarañados, ver la sonrisa de Granger- ¡tan común! Y sonreír sólo porque ella era muy común y a él le gustaba eso.

Desesperación.

_El mundo ya no sabía si parar o continuar_

**12° paso.**

Deseó haber entrado a Ravenclaw- como debió ser- deseó ser apenas Hermione Granger, sin Ron, sin Harry. Porque, así, podría voltear y contarle a Malfoy que ellos podían estar juntos, porque eso podría hasta no ser la cosa más sensata, pero por una vez en la vida no quería ser racional. Y le obligaría a quedarse junto a ella.

Dios, ¿cómo se pudo haber enamorado de él? ¿Cómo se pudo perder en los contables puntitos marrones en los ojos plomos de Draco- la prueba física que ella había entrado en su vida- o en todos sus colores invisibles? Ella solía ser tan racional. Solía estar enamorada de Ron.

Porque, era obvio que ella lo amaba. Sería imposible no amarlo después de tanto tiempo. El problema no era ése, era la pasión. Porque ahora ella veía su amor absoluto por Ron y por Harry iguales, no conseguía sentirse enamorada de Ron, porque parecía _mucho_ mejor estar enamorada de Draco, por su abrazo increíblemente fuerte, por su beso tan áspero. Eran esas cosas pequeñas y banales que le hacían querer detener aquel trayecto obligatorio.

No entendía por qué tenía que sacrificarse por los otros, no entendía cuál era su problema genético que la hizo _tan _Granger. Cielos, era sólo decirle a Ron que podía casarse con Lavender, o con cualquier otra, que ella los apoyaría y ambos serían felices con otras personas.

Porque Ron la hacía feliz, pero no era esa felicidad que ella buscaba.

Hermione quería aquella felicidad ambigua que Draco traía. Aquella felicidad-no-feliz. Porque, mientras que sólo deseaba sus labios, sus abrazos, todo aquello lastimaba por el simple hecho de que él era Draco Malfoy y ella Hermione Granger: no era correcto que estuvieran juntos. Y todo lo que no era correcto dolía. Ella siempre se vio obligada a hacer lo correcto. Su conciencia siempre le impuso eso. Entonces, ¿por qué quería ignorar la obligación de casarse con Ron y quedarse con Draco? Ella sabía que sólo podría tener la felicidad-no-feliz junto a él.

_El mundo, curioso, paró: quería presenciar la más triste de las despedidas_

**13° paso.**

Taciturno, Draco observaba la distancia infinita, que rompió hacía tanto tiempo, formarse de nuevo. Granger lo hacía, y aquello le enfurecía porque parecía que, si una distancia así existiera nuevamente, todos aquellos meses que pasaron juntos entre los intervalos de clases y la silenciosa noche, serían en vano, como si en todos aquellos momentos Draco hubiese estado solo, y no con Granger.

A él no le importaba Astoria. Casarse con ella era un plan de sus padres, no suyo. Y que fuera un Slytherin no implicaba no tener coraje. Y por Granger, él- entre la desesperación, vergüenza e ira - tendría el coraje de enfrentar a sus padres. Ignoraría aquella estúpida obligación de continuar un linaje de sangre puros- antes tan primordial y necesario en su vida.

En orden de importancia, aquel escenario triste donde Granger continuaba caminando, los ecos de sus pasos en el hall de entrada- vacío para ellos, lleno para otros, donde Granger casi salía hacia los jardines para encontrarse con Weasel- eran más importantes que un linaje estúpido.

Todavía había felicidad. O la falta de ésta. Draco sabía que si alcanzaba a Granger, eso implicaría asumir aquel romance, eso implicaría desafiar a sus padres, quedarse sin herencia, tener que trabajar, ¿convertirse en un Weasley? Por supuesto que ahora esos hechos no importaban mucho, porque su deseo de correr hasta ella y pararla era más grande. ¿Pero, y después? Solamente esa pasión loca que tenía, y toda aquella felicidad extraña- medio triste- no serían suficientes.

Tal vez, dar trece pasos más para alcanzarla fuese un error. Porque toda aquella futura situación de mierda sólo los podría dejar infelices a ambos.

Valentía.

_El mundo quería interferir, preveía el error inminente – No podía._

**14° paso.**

Era triste. Por supuesto que era triste. Era triste obligarse a hacer a otra persona feliz, porque le gustaría una felicidad-no-feliz. Toda aquella despedida, sin abrazos, besos o promesas era triste. Era agonizante no mirar atrás- certificarse que Draco todavía estaba ahí. Sin embargo, sabía que si lo hacía, iría tras él. Error.

Faltaba apenas un paso para cruzar la puerta que la llevaría hasta Ronald Weasley.

El Destino se reía de ella, porque la obligaba a seguir el camino que quería, y ella no hacía nada para impedírselo.

Esperanza, aquella maldita esperanza inútil. Porque, en verdad, si Draco la detuviera nada cambiaría. Hermione era demasiado racional para creer que ellos tenían algún futuro juntos. ¿Y después? Aquella felicidad-no-feliz llena de colores invisibles y pequeños puntos marrones no los sustentaría. No sería suficiente para hacer de ellos una familia. Y las familias son importantes.

La lealtad también. Por eso no había oportunidad de que Hermione traicionara a Ron, no con una alianza pesada en su anular izquierdo. Por eso no había la menor posibilidad de que Hermione se quedara con Draco de cualquier manera.

_La__ tristeza invadía al mundo, quería volver a girar. No podía_

**15° pas****o.**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_La tensión inundó al mundo, quieto. Sólo podía observar._

**Se acabaron los pasos.**

Uno encaraba al otro, Draco la detuvo antes de cruzar el umbral.

Dentro de Hermione sucedía una revolución de sentimientos, sentía _tanto_. Sentía todavía más porque el sol iluminaba a Draco y ella veía toda aquella belleza que le hizo enamorarse. Sosteniéndola, impidiéndole. Como tenía que ser. La esperanza celebraba, porque al final había ganado, porque al final rompió la distancia infinita nuevamente. Parecía que todo marchaba bien.

Draco no fue capaz de identificar nada de lo que sentía.

_El mundo contenía la respiración, esperando el desenlace final_

- "Sácame de tu vida."

Entonces Hermione dejó de sentir todo, dejó de ver los colores, y de contar los puntos marrones en sus ojos plomos, porque sintió que ahora todo sería gris.

- "No tenías que venir para decirme eso."

La voz embargada de un sentimiento muy triste, denunciaba el crimen que se cometía a un corazón, a un alma. Una puñalada en el corazón o el beso de un _dementor_ resultarían menos dolorosos.

- "Tenía que. Para que los dos tengamos la certeza de que ésta es la última despedida."

Ella se dio la vuelta y fue hasta el coche en el cual Ron y Harry la esperaban. No contó los pasos que marcaban la destrucción de algo que nunca fue real, pero que siempre sucedió. No contó los pasos que la conducían hasta la obligación de hacer feliz a alguien, y ser feliz. No contó los pasos de una despedida triste, sin abrazos, besos o promesas: vacía.

Draco regresó al castillo, fue hasta su cuarto y destruyó todo lo que podía destruir, porque él no era nada de lo que necesitaba ser para quedarse con Granger, porque él jamás viviría sin la fortuna que heredaría, jamás haría a Granger feliz de la forma correcta. Quería destruir todo porque creía que así podría amenizar un poco el dolor absoluto que sentía. Pero el mayor dolor fue verse al espejo y desear ser Ronald Weasley.

_Y ver a Ronald Weasley._

Nunca deseó tanto matar a alguien; aquella figura en el espejo, llena de pecas, pelirroja, _pobre._ Tomó su varita y cuando vio hacia el frente, la silueta de Weasley parecía reírse de él, porque él era inferior a todo y, aún así, tenía a Granger. Aquella figura se reía de Draco, se burlaba. Aquella silueta sola. Y Draco rió porque, estando solo, él podría matarlo.

En el auge de su demencia, Malfoy se despidió de la mirada socarrona de la silueta de Weasley, y lo mató con un rayo verde que salió de su varita.

Cuando la maldición rebotó en el espejo donde ahora yacía la imagen de Draco Malfoy, él se dio cuenta de su error. Cerró los ojos. No dolería tanto como ver a Granger partir.

Dentro del coche, Hermione sintió un retortijón inexplicable en su corazón. El cual entendió cuando vio el reportaje de _El Profeta_ del día siguiente, que hablaba de la muerte de un Draco Malfoy. Suicidio. Comprobó, entonces, la muerte de su corazón- que se volvió adicto a los colores invisibles de Malfoy y a los contables puntos marrones de su mar gris- dolió.

_El mundo volvió a girar, a una velocidad pausada para que todos percibieran su pesar_

_Ciertas despedidas no debían suceder. Destino, al final, nunca existió_

_Sólo existían las obligaciones de los ideales de cada uno_


End file.
